Rebel Army
}} Overview The Rebel Army, Revolutionary Army, or Rebellion is a faction that opposes The Empire. Being formed from the many nations crushed by the Empire during Emperor Hendrik the Great's reign, the Rebellion began to revolt against Imperial rule in the final years of Emperor Tragan's life. Thus, Tragan's son, Emperor Hendrik II, inherited the war against the Rebels. History The Rebel Army, only a Rebellion at the time, began to oppose Imperial rule in the final years of Emperor Tragan's life. The reasons behind their revolt are not clear, however, oppression from the Imperial government and the industrialization of their land are likely causes for their defiance. Choosing a Dragon as their symbol, as featured on the side of the ZRS-6 Dirigible, they began to rally other nations crushed by The Empire, hoping to overthrow the Imperial government. Seizing Imperial-class weapons and supplies, they began to combat Imperial forces throughout the Empire. This conflict would later turn into an 11-year war, a war that would force Emperor Tragan's young and naive son, Emperor Hendrik II, to make decisions that could very well mean the continuation or the collapse of an Empire that has stood for over 500 years. It seems as though the Imperial government realized this, and assigned the esteemed military genius, General Ashe, to be military advisor to the young Emperor. With Ashe at his side, Emperor Hendrik II was able to successfully lead Imperial forces against the Rebel Army, eventually cornering them at what is believed to be their HQ deep in an unidentified jungle. Leading the final battle against the Rebels, General Ashe ordered a bombardment on the main Rebel base, crippling the Rebel Army, or what was left of it, and forcing the remaining Rebels to flee. Main Plot Points Apparently, during the time Ashe was assigned as military advisor to Hendrik II, the Emperor was pretentious and showy to General Ashe, always reminding him who was the far more superior one (himself). Having gotten tired of this, shortly after the Rebellion's destruction and disbanding in the jungle, Ashe defected; joining the Rebellion cause. Any other reason for him joining the Rebels besides getting away from the Emperor and possibly getting revenge and showing Hendrik II who truly was the superior one—in brains, military experience, and importance—is unknown. After Ashe's defection, the Rebel Army was able regroup and prolong the war for another 2 years. Without the advice of General Ashe, the naive Emperor began to send out research teams tasked with military projects to various outposts throughout the Empire in hopes of creating a superweapon that could wipe out the Rebels and Ashe off the face of Ateria. Even as these teams did their research, the tide of the war began to turn to the favor of the Rebellion. The Rebels eventually launched an assault on the capital city of the Empire, Cariston, after evading Imperial forces numerous times and giving Imperial scouts false intelligence. They launched the attack on the capital city from the Tarray Mountains, destroying Cariston and the Emperor, Hendrik II, along with it. News of the Emperor's death quickly spread throughout the Empire, resulting in utter chaos and the (gradual) collapse of the Empire. After most of the Imperial Armies were destroyed, total control was left to the countries that helped form the Rebellion. With no more common enemy, the countries' alliance began to split apart and their once indestructible unity began to deteriorate. While the news of Emperor Hendrik II's death was still fresh and as panic began to escalate throughout the Empire, it is revealed, by terrified refuges and panicked soldiers defending the Southern Frontier, that the Rebel Army had already begun plunging the former Empire into a reign of terror. Some refugees said they witnessed mass-executions, the burning of entire cities to the ground, and the remains of the capital city of Cariston being only a massive crater. Also, because the Rebel Army already had too many , it is said they executed any Imperial soldiers who surrendered on the spot. In a couple missions, Ramsey wants to try to find more groups of the empire, but Morgan and Floyd convince him to help the Frontier people. After the 95th Rifle Company—a battalion of Imperial soldiers originally sent to look for uranium in the Northern Frontier, but were now Imperial survivors holed up in their Outpost— defeat the Silver Wolves at Installation 17, Rebel Scout parties unexpectedly appear in the Southern Frontier, invading Frontier towns. This forces the 95th Rifle Company to repel them, giving away their presence to the Rebellion. Shortly after, a Rebel army, led by the respected and feared General Ashe, believing false intel he had been given, show up in the Imperial Outpost, set to destroy what was left of the Empire. The 95th Rifle Company battle Ashe's forces, meeting the General himself in the final wave. After defeating Ashe's forces, Ashe retreats to Rebel High Command, realizing the information given to him was false and wanted answers. Upon learning of a mastermind controlling the Rebellion's leaders from behind the scenes, General Ashe sends an encoded message to the 95th Rifle Company in the Northern Frontier telling them of his defection to their side so he can warn them of all the danger the unknown mastermind is targeting at them. Arranging a rendezvous, he is only able to meet up with the surviving Imperials in the Heartland before Rebel scouts that were following Ashe reveal their presence. After Ashe and the 95th Rifle Company engage the Rebel scouts, General Ashe reveals he was wounded during the fight and is not able to tell the Imperials much, only able to tell them to trust no one and that the mastermind was very patient; very clever, before he died in the hands of Lt. Morgan. Meeting in a firefight in Trotbeck, Lt. Morgan is acquainted to General Salmanca, an honorable Rebel General. In numerous surprise acquaintances, Salmanca reveals, bit by bit, that the mastermind, the same one General Ashe tried to warn the Imperials about, is using the player's Outpost and its "threat" to the Rebel cause as a reason to unify the disorganized Rebellion again, though the mastermind's real motives are not entirely clear. After realizing how much a threat the Imperials are in, General Salmanca quickly arranges a meeting with the Outpost's leaders, hoping to discuss a peace treaty he had written in hopes of stopping more bloodshed. Unfortunately, General Salmanca is impaled in the back with an arrow before he can sign the treaty, with the Rebel soldiers present accusing the Outpost's leaders of murdering him. With the mastermind still out on the loose and continuing to sway the Rebellion's decisions, the Imperial Outpost's fate is no longer clear, and their chances of survival quickly declining. Player Units All Rebel units are playable as their Imperial-skinned counterparts. The Rebel units are simply recolored Imperial units. There are only a few exceptions (like the Wimp) that also have the Imperial Green/Orange appearance as an enemy (Rebel) unit. Enemy Units Soldiers Vehicles Air/LTA Crossover/LTA Defenses Bosses NPC Characters See Also * General Salmanca * Rebel Trooper Events Boss Strike ]] ]] ]] The following Boss Strikes featured Rebels: Boss Strike 1: 2nd Lt. Dorian's Assault Boss Strike 6: Rebel Pilot Evaline Acehart Airstrike Boss Strike 9: Rebel Sergeant Ludlow Boss Strike 11: Rebel Pilot Evaline Acehart Revenge Rebel Invasions The following Invasion events featured Rebels: * Rebel Spies Invasion * Rebel Airstrike Invasion Invasion Competition The following Invasion Competitions featured Rebels: * Invasion Competition 3: Rebels * Invasion Competition 6: Rebels And Silver Wolves Locations The following locations are associated with Rebels: * Rebel Bunker * Rebel Base Gallery NPC Artwork File:Npc ImperialGeneral full.png|Hero General Ashe. File:Npc villain full.png|Rebel General Ashe. File:Npc salmanca full.png|General Salmanca. File:Npc rebel trooper full.png|Rebel Trooper. File:Npc rebel event boss full.png|2nd Lieutenant Dorian. Mission Icons File:NpcRebel icon.png File:Npc missionObjective rebels.png File:Npc rebel trooper mission.png File:Npc salmanca mission.png File:Npc ImperialGeneral icon.png File:Npc villain icon.png Encounter Icons File:Rebel avatar.png File:Rebelgeneral avatar icon.png File:EncounterIcon Goliath tank icon.png File:EncounterIcon RebelInvasion icon.png File:EncounterIcon RebelPvP icon.png File:ChallengeEncounter rebel icon.png Category:Rebels Category:Factions Category:Enemies